tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Zandar
ZANDAR is a master of camouflage and covert movement. In other words, he's good at hiding and sneaking up on people. Needless to say, he doesn't sneak up on people to do them any good. Zandar is an expert with silent weapons and is capable of remaining motionless for long periods of time. Zandar was the kid who never got noticed. Teachers forgot he was there and never called on him. Nobody that has ever met him can remember what his voice sounds like. His anonymity was no accident. He worked at it all through his formative years and after he grew up, he even got better at it. Of Zartan’s family, Zandar is the least flashy (for someone who wears pink neck-kerchiefs), but is certainly no less deadly. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: The brother of Zartan and Zarana, Zandar is as mysterious as the rest of his family. Like his siblings, little is known about Zandar's past. It is known to Hannibal that Zandar spent time in Tibet training with monks. It is believed Zandar worked with the Dreadnoks some time before Zartan brought them to Florida to join with Cobra. Even as a child, Zandar was the kid no one noticed. Teacher never called on him, and people barely remembered having met him. He used that to his advantage, and learned to easily hide from or sneak up on people, taking an almost perverse pleasure in not being noticed. Over the years, he became an expert at concealment and camouflage, and became skilled in the use of silent weapons. Zandar was also an expert at disguise like his brother and sister. He never used any of these skills to do anyone any good, and became involved in criminal activities, following in the footsteps of his brother. Usually grim and silent, Zandar was not beyond cracking a joke on occasion. Years after Zartan began working almost exclusively for Cobra, Zandar and Zarana arrived at the Dreadoks' gas station hideout in New Jersey, where they learned Zartan had been captured by the G.I. Joe team. Zarana immediately insisted on rescuing her brother, partially due to a large amount of gold he had hidden away. Using Buzzer's knowledge of Joe headquarters -- the Pit -- Zandar and Zarana disguised themselves as Army personnel sent to interrogate Zartan. They managed to escape with their brother, but the Joes caught on at the last moment, and chased them into the Jersey swamps. With help from the Dreadnoks, they escaped from the Joes and headed to Cobra Island. For the next few years, the siblings spent most of their time working for Cobra. As Zartan became increasingly less involved with the Dreadnoks, Zarana became their de facto leader. Zandar spent much of his time with the Dreadnoks, but as usual, he stayed in the background, quietly working behind the scenes as Zartan and Zarana followed their own ambitions. Zartan and his siblings allied themselves with Cobra Commander during the Cobra Island Civil war, and even commanded some of his forces. The war finally came to an end when Zartan killed Serpentor with an arrow. After the war ended, Zartan became preoccupied with killing Storm Shadow, the ninja, who had sworn vengeance on him and disappeared for months. Zandar and his sister didn't seem to mind, and kept working with Cobra, running a real estate scam in Cobra's new New Jersey community, Broca Beach. The town was essentially run by the Dreadnoks for a time. Zandar and Zarana were later put in charge of Cobra's semi-legitimate telemarketing business after fighting the Joes in the New York sewers to tap into the city's telephone system. During this time, Zandar was also involved in an incident that neither his brother or sister knew of. He was approached by Dr. Mindbender to serve as his representative during a business transaction between the Cobra scientist and a rogue general who was part of the cabal known as the Jugglers.Under the false identity of James Nurss, Zandar helped broker the sale and transfer of an item to the general. The item turned out to be a clone of the late Serpentor, that Mindbender had experimented with for some time. He altered the clone's appearance and artificially aged it so it would not resemble Serpentor. Many years later, the Jugglers would activate the clone under the guise of General Philip Rey. As more of Cobra's high command -- including Zartan -- turned their backs on Cobra, Zarana became a close ally of Cobra Commander. Zandar, meanwhile, returned to obscurity and was not seen working for Cobra for years. After Cobra was broken up by the military in 1994, Zandar resurfaced among his brother's Dreadnoks, who grew over the years to become an organized, national biker gang. Zandar helped see to the security of the Dreadnok's main compound in the Florida Everglades. He was rarely seen by the other Dreadnoks, spending much of his time lurking in the swamps, leaving many uncertain as to where he was at any given time. MUX History: These days no one knows where Zandar is or what he's doing... few besides his brother and sister even remember he exists. While in France in 2013, Zandar encountered Chance and the Air Adventurer, although never recognized the disguised Dreadnok. 25 Nov 2013 - While keeping overwatch in Chicago for sightings of Angel, Nightlash stumbled upon a GI Joe raid attempting to capture Cobra operatives, Interrogator and Angel, and Dreadnoks Zartan, Zandar, and Zanya. She engaged and assisted in splitting the focus of the Joe raid support group to allow everyone, but Angel, to escape. Angel was arrested. In 2016, Zandar made an alliance with Hannibal and grew closer to Cobra. In 2017, Zandar assassinated by ex-US President Hussein Dunham and then-current Russian president Vladimir Putin. OOC Notes On the MUX it's been established that Zandar's pink neck-kerchief is a strip of cloth given to him by his sister Zarana, and has great sentimental importance to him. It has since been stolen by one of Sinatra's rats. Zandar's youth and outlook mysteriously don't quite match his chronological age. Logs /Posts 2010 Dec 15 - Encrypted report ENCRYPTED TO: Hannibal CC: Interrogator, Baroness It has come to my attention that an agent of ours, Over Kill, was fraternizing with the enemy in the Nevada Desert and became inebriated while there. He discussed Cobra intelligence on irc.dal.net relating to the diamond raid for any potential person to hear and admitted his code-name Over Kill. He also willingly left himself open to attack believing he would be terminated by Cobra. He claims loyalty but acts to the contrary. The walls are thin and Cobra is not secure.... Your eyes and ears, (there is no digital signature) 2012 * November 23 - "Hannibal Pays the Dreadnoks a Visit" - Hannibal goes to pay his respects to Zartan. 2016 * 18 October - "The Burning of New York" - One of several newly-well-armed biker gangs, interspersed with Vipers and Dreadnoks, rushes into New York City in an attempt to burn the whole place to the ground. Oct 19 - Mission Accomplished The Dreadnok Zandar stands tall, unusually proud and intense. Behind him is the burning visage of New York City. He's wearing drab camo and has auburn hair. "Our mission to bring New York to its knees was a success!" he proclaims with raised arms, "Even with the interference of GI Joe and MASK agents, the majority of our Dreadnok operatives were able to make contact with the gangs of New York City and raze it to the ground! GI Joes were identified as Surefire, and Sgt. Sideswipe. The lone MASK agent has been identified as Calhoun Burns. They will pay for daring to interfere!" he gazes intently into the camera. "Many of our Vipers lost their lives, and my twin sister Zarana was injured grievously. THEY WILL PAY!" "Awaiting further orders. COBRA!!" The camera goes dark. 2017 * February 02 - "Hiding in DC" - Sneak-Peek is discovered at his observational post in DC. * September 28 - "Dreadnok Attack" - Cobra has unleashed the Dreadnoks on America, and only G.I. Joe can (maybe) stop them. * October 10 - "Assassination Attempt" - Zandar makes an attempt on Vladimir Putin's life. Players Zandar was once briefly temped by The-Baroness, and then for a while had a VERY committed player, but then became available for application. In 2013 his player returned for a year, and then the character opened back up for availability. As of 2016, Path Finder is back! =) Gallery Zandar-2.jpg Zandar-3.jpg Zandar-4.jpg References * Dreadnok Twins Facebook Page * Zandar @ myuselessknowledge.com * YoJoe.com page * Filecard Category:active Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Dreadnoks Category:Coil Category:FCs Category:Humans